Project Digital Evolution
by duskrider
Summary: This is for my own challenge "Jack's Past Digimon Life Challenge." In this one multiple Digimon Data is used along with Nanobots to create this new Jack. However he does not know nor June what happens when he starts gaining memories of pasts, actions and sins not his own. He is a fusion of multiple digimon shown in the first chapter.


In a office was a young man with a brown bomber jacket on the back of his chair. He was wearing a white and blue flannel long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a green eagle and gatura. A pair of sneakers and finally a black and red checkered scarf.

He was also typing the words on your screen.

This story will have me as a character. That's right Dusk Rider will be a character in his own fic for once other than the side roles I have had when people cross the fourth wall at times.

I will be the one who gathers the data of multiple deleted digimon.

The reason why I did this is my own however I felt that it was need.

I combined the Digimon Data into Nanobots before installing it into a woman who recently became pregnant with the father walking out on her.

I helped her out getting a job as a nurse at a small town and giving her some financial aid.

In this I take the role of a Doctor who helped her.

I myself chose to move to this small town to keep an eye on June and even helped deliver Jack.

Other than becoming a friend of a family I do not influence them at all than I already have.

I may be a writer but I like to think that I do not chose every decision made by the characters only guide them and like any guide I can be ignored.

Due to being the writer of the story I can see all that happens in the story making me Omnipresent in this world and any other I write.

As for Jack he is the same as he was before only he likes reading books and writing more thanks to me teaching him how to make stories of his own.

What kid's a good guy and I want to give him a little something since if I'm right thanks to both my actions and what already happened in this world it is not going to be a easy ride for him.

As for the Digimon DATA DNA that is inside of Jack thanks to my nanobots here are the people that I chose.

The first is Wizardmon. I picked him due to his loyalty to his friends and potential I saw in him. I took some of the Data left since his time haunting a building to do this.

Leomon is the next due to the actions of the Dark Masters his Data was having a hard time reforming in the East and eventually traveled to Jack's which is linked to the South Quadrant. That is right this is Jeri's partner I got his Data from a version of Beelzemon.

Impmon/ Beelzemon as for this version he died facing the D-Reaper. It was only thanks to my interference that Grani catch the reborn version who had all his old memories. However during this I also took Leomon's Data.

BlackWarGreymon I felt that he should live at least in spirit.

Dobermon again I felt like this was a nameless sacrifice and if things turned out the way I thought they should than he would still be here.

Calumon due to the lose of his main program almost was deleted only for me to stabilize him while gathering some data.

Lucemon he was pure corrupted evil however once he was a hero. I felt he could use a chance at life through the eyes of another but I ensured he would never be reborn in the North by destroying his Digi-Egg.

'

This makes me question what will happen to this young man.

With the spirits of the Selfless Wizard, Heroic Lion, The Angel of Darkness, The Ultimate Anti-Hero, The Sacrifice, Innocent Power, The Corrupted Judge all inside of him what will happen.

I am unsure when this story will really start as I am only doing this as a request to do this challenge myself and I already have other stories to work on.

There's a knock on the door.

I get up and walk towards the door with the words typing itself at this point.

Well this is my out. Also remember to visit my poll for Chaos Theory's couple poll only 12 people have voted in total.

Also I will be leaving this story just as I expected. He thinks to himself as he looks down at his nametag that read and then the watch the time was 7:05pm.

Till Next Time Whenever That Is.

Dusk Rider known as in this world walks to open the door to leave this world since Jack does not need a guide at least not him anymore since he turned 15.

He opens the door to see a gun barrel in his face in the hands of a shaking man holding a prescription bottle.

*BANG!*

And just like that Dusk Rider leaves this world to return to his own. is no more.


End file.
